Et si ?
by thelittlefeather
Summary: Avec des "si" nous pouvons refaire le monde... Et si le trio d'or avait passé sa septième année à Poudlard ? Cette histoire se passe à travers Hermione et cette année sera des plus mouvementée ! Que diriez-vous de pousser une nouvelle fois les portes de Poudlard? Si la tentation prend le dessus, je vous pris de continuer avec moi la poursuite de cette histoire...
1. Chapter 1

******Draymione**

Que diriez-vous de pousser une nouvelle fois les portes de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard ? Si la tentation prend le dessus, je vous pris de continuer avec moi la poursuite de cette fantasque tentatrice qu'est l'aventure...

******Chapitre 1**.

******Septième rentrée**

Nous étions le 29 août, c'était une matinée ensoleillée comparable à bien d'autres matins d'étés... Mais au 225, Way of sheeps Oxford c'est tout autre chose qu'un simple commencement de journée; ce sont des larmes et des promesses qui pleuvent, car Hermione Granger ne reverra William, son père et Cristina, sa mère que le 20 décembre prochain !

Hermione se rendait au Terrier pour y retrouver Harry et Ron. Mais avant cela elle prit dans ses bras son grand frère John qui avait les yeux exorbités, cause de ses multiples nuits blanches passées sur internet et tout cet engrenage qui n'existait pas dans le monde des sorciers.

Quand elle eut finis d'étreigner son frère, elle disparue devant les regards tristes de ces parents, puis réapparue à 2322km de là, dans le sauvage et touffu jardin des Weasley. Mrs Weasley l'avait aperçue de la fenêtre de sa grande cuisine familiale et l'attendait sur le seuil de la porte. Lorsqu'Hermione arriva à son niveau, elle l'a prit dans ses bras, accompagné des seuls mots qu'Hermione pu entendre :

-... sont dans la chambre de Ron, … très impatients... marmonna t-elle.

Elle laissa sa malle dans le hall et commença à gravir les marches de cet escalier interminable qui la séparée de Ron, Harry et certainement Ginny ! Au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre, elle entendit Hedwige qui hululait et c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle réalisa que Pattenrond était restait chez elle ! C'est alors que les trois amis présents dans la chambre entendirent dans le couloir :

-PAR LA BARBE DE MERLIN !

Ron se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et vit une Hermione rouge de fureur, prête à exploser.

- Ça fait toujours autant plaisir d'entendre le son mélodieux de ta voix Mione ! Dit-il rayonnant tandis que les autres pouffèrent de rire.

Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait oubliée son chat, mais Ron la rassura en lui disant que ses parents pouvaient lui envoyer par la P.C.A.M. ( Poste des Colis Animaliers Magique ), car elle ne voulait pas voir une énième fois sa mère pleurer. Ginny n'avait pratiquement pas changée, elle était toujours intéressée par ces êtres masculins qu'elle collectionnait. Mais elle avait un parlé différent, qui ne laissait pas Hermione respirer tant cela la faisait rire !

Il était 8h, nous étions le 1er septembre, c'était le grand jour, celui où Hermione fera sa septième rentrée à Poudlard et reverra ses ami(e)s. Arrivée à l'habituelle gare King's Cross accompagnait de l'Ordre du Phénix, de Harry, Ron et Ginny; Hermione repéra Lavande Brown, Padma et Parvati Patil aine que Neville Longdubas. Elle aperçut un groupe de Serpentards où se tenaient Crabbe et Goyle qui étrangement, n'étaient pas les escortes de Malefoy … Elle le chercha du regard et le vit, serrant sa mère dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Drago avoir autant d'affection pour quelqu'un. Une voix, ou plutôt un cri la sortit de ses pensées...

-Nom d'un best-celler ! Goyle pour qui tu te prend ?! Rugit Ginny.

(Il lui avait fait un croche patte)

-Elle a un problème la Weasley ? Dit-il.

-Ne prononce plus jamais mon nom ! Tu le salit dans ta bouche de porc ! Hurla t-elle.

-Me provoque pas sinon...!

-Des menaces ?! Attention Goyle euh... tu vas voir la mort passer par la fenêtre !

-Qu-quoi ? Dit-il sans comprendre.

Et d'un seul coup, Ginny empoigna Goyle et le compressa contre la vitre d'un compartiment de premières années.

-Oh... dommage tu la loupée... ricana t-elle.

Hermione était gênait par le comportement de sa meilleure amie, voilà cinq minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés, qu'ils se faisaient déjà remarquer... Le regard de Drago sur eux n'arrangeait rien... Quand ils entrèrent dans le Poudlard Expresse, il trouvèrent une cabine où un jeune homme brun était installé. Ils s'engagèrent néanmoins, ils n'allaient pas jouer les timides à leur âge ! Tour d'abord Ginny lui demanda s'ils pouvaient partager cette cabine. Il répondit d'un simple « oui » qui lui valut la réflexion :

« -Hum hum... français. » Dit Ginny dans un murmure à l'adresse de ses amis. Évidement elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander son nom... Le fameux français se nommé André Chevalier.

« -Mais c'est Dédé pour les jolies filles... »lui avait-il dit en lui faisant un clin d'œil qui la fit aussitôt rougir.

Elle avait remarqué son regard noir quand elle avait fait coulisser la porte du compartiment... Ce regard elle l'avait reconnu en elle. Le voyage c'était bien passait, mais Ginny fut déçue que le beau brun ne cherche pas le dialogue... A quelques cabines de celle-ci, se trouvaient Goyle, Crabbe, Malefoy, Parkinson et Zabini. Drago paraissait malade, son état avait empiré depuis l'année passée où il avait échappé à l'effrayante Marque des Ténèbres... Mais il préférait être à Poudlard plutôt que chez lui où il ne devait pas affronter la colère et la lâcheté de son père et supporter la tristesse de sa mère.

La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas eut sa Marque était qu'il avait renoncé à tuer Dumbledore et pour ce fait Lord Voldemort avait cru le punir en retardant la cérémonie où il serait marqué à vie comme étant un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago regardait en face de lui sans rien voir... Pourtant il y avait Parkinson qui lui lançait des regards envoûtant... Celle-ci croyait flirter avec le blond alors que Malefoy avait dans sa tête la perpétuelle image de la mort... Après s'être vêtus de leur robes de sorciers, les élèves arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

**Se rendre à Poudlard.**

Après être descendue du train, Hermione entendit la grosse voix de Hagrid dire aux nouveaux qui étaient terrifiés :

-Les premières années, venez avec moi !

Puis elle vit Madame Bibine sur la quai. La professeur de vol dit alors :

-Tous les autres viennent avec moi !

Ils la suivirent jusqu'à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver les diligences... Mais à la place il y avait d'innombrable balais posaient sur le sol. Hermione regarda les balais puis les élèves, elle voyait clairement qu'il n'y en avaient pas assez... Madame Bibine reprit alors la parole :

-Bon euh... Bonjour à tous... cette année nous nous rendrons au château en balais...

-Sans rire... dit Drago à lui-même.

-...Car les diligences sont infestées de... de nargoles... Bien vous serez deux par balais, bon allez dépêchez-vous il faut que nous arrivions avant les premières années! Dit-elle paniquée à cette idée.

Hermione était restée bouche bée, alors les nargoles existaient vraiment ?! Elle chercha ses amis, Hermione n'aimait pas voler... Elle voulut se mettre avec Harry mais celui-ci était avec Luna, Ron avec Lavande et Ginny avec cet André... Il ne restait qu'elle et un beau Serpentard... Blaise Zabini. Elle le laissa se mettre à l'avant, car il était certainement meilleur qu'elle dans ce genre d'exercices... Elle accrocha ses mains derrière son propre dos, c'était tout de même un Serpentard, elle avait peur de sa réaction si elle s'était tenue à lui, elle qui n'était pas une « sang pur »... Drago lui espérait être seul mais Pansy Parkinson ne lâche pas aussi facilement l'affaire...

Il avait fait l'erreur de sortir avec elle l'année précédente mais celui-ci était passait à autre chose et il n'avait nullement besoin d'un petite amie mais d'ami(e)s... De vrais amis, pas Crabbe et Goyle, il ne supportait plus leur stupidité qui était infinie... Après le traditionnel coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine, ils décolèrent, Hermione teint son regard sur la nuque de son pilote puis ils atterrirent dans le parc de Poudlard. Hermione s'empressa de descendre du balai et fut étonnamment surprise par la scène qui se déroula :

-Salut, je suis Blaise, Blaise Zabini...dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Choquée mais consciente, elle se précipitât de lui serrer la main et de lui répondre :

-Enchantée, Hermione Granger de Griffondor...

Il lui adressa un large sourire qui laissait apercevoir des dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. Elle retourna avec Harry et Ron, sans Ginny qui était en train non pas de dialoguer comme elle le croyait mais de faire un monologue à André qui ne pouvait pas à placer une... quand les pensionnaires entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, André changea soudainement de direction... Il dévia sa trajectoire vers la table des Serpentards... Ginny se sentit nauséeuse...

-Nom d'un Snargalouf ! il s'est bien fichu de moi ! Dit-elle avec l'impression d'avoir était salit, souillée. Ginny était somnolente pendant la répartition des premières années dans les différentes maisons, mais elle émergea violemment en entendant le Choixpeau annoncer :

-Gaëtan Chevalier... Griffondor !

Elle regarda la tête d'André, elle ne fut pas déçus, c'était comme si on lui avait apprit qu'il ne pourrait plus marcher de sa vie. Gaëtan vint s'asseoir à côté de la belle rouquine.

-Salut, je suis Ginny...

-Ah bonjour, c'est toi qui était scotchée à mon frère non ? Lança t-il.

-Hein ?! Non pas du tout ! S'empourpra t-elle. Nous nous parlions comme deux sorciers civilisés... se défendit-elle.

-Surtout toi non ? André n'est pas très bavard...

-Ah ? Et il s'occupe comment ?

-Quidditch... il est très sportif, tu n'as certainement pas eu l'occasion de voir ses mollets mais ils sont microscopiques ! Enfin bref je dois t'ennuyer non ?

-Non, non pas le moins du monde, j'aurais beaucoup aimée être euh... son amie; dis moi, vous êtes français, pourquoi être venus en Angleterre ?

(Elle s'entendit parler, on aurait dit une journaliste ! Mais il vaut mieux être une simple journaliste qu'être Rita Skeeter !)

-Eh bien mon père travail pour les S.S.M.M. (Services Secrets Magique du Magentmagot) et il a était mutait ici...

Ginny frissonna, cela devait être à cause de Lord Voldemort...

-Ça a du être dur de tout quitter non ?

Gaëtan s'apprêtait à répondre mais...

-Hum hum... Désolé d'interrompre votre conversation Miss Weasley mais cela devra malheureusement attendre la fin de mon habituel discours de début d'année... dit Dumbledore

-Oui, oui, bien sûr Professeur toutes mes excuses.

Il lui adressa un aimable sourire puis commença :

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne année à Pourdlard et pour les anciens je leur souhaite une bonne rentrée. Vous avez pu constater l'absence des diligences à votre arriver à Pré-au-Lard … Eh bien ils se trouvent que votre professeur de vol Madame Bibine ici présente ne vous a révélé qu'une partie de la vérité et cela sous mes ordres. Elles son infestées de nargoles , mais les diligences sont tirées par des Sombrals que seuls les plus malchanceux peuvent voir... (à cette phrase Drago se réveilla, il en avait vu dans le jardin de son manoir...) Ce sont des créatures des ténèbres qui ont choisis de rejoindre Lord Voldemort... Ceci explique cela... Voilà ça sera tout... Bon festin et... ah oui Miss Weasley, vous pouvez reprendre votre discussion dit Dumbledore en la désignant d'un majestueux signe de la main. Elle rougit instantanément mais ne reprit pas pour autant sa conversation...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3.**

**Le Pari.**

Après le repas, les élèves allèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Dans celui des garçons de Serpentard, Drago choisi le lit le plus à l'écart, il aurait voulu être seul, que le brouhaha de ses camarades s'estompe… Dans celui des filles de Griffondor, c'était une bataille d'oreillers qui avait été entreprise. Hermione n'avait cessé de se moquer de Ginny qui s'était faîte remarquer par le directeur dès le premier soir.

-Le petit frère d'André à l'air plus… gentil on? dit Hermione.

-Eh bien, il est plus bavard comme tous les gamins… répondit Ginny

Et Hermione lui envoyer en plein visage son oreiller. Drago, assit sur son lit le regard plein de tristesse se fit déranger par cette chère Pansy qui l'avait rejoint !

-Tu ne te sens pas bien Drago ? demanda t-elle.

Il sentit que c'était le bon moment pour mettre les points sur les « i ».

-Ecoute Pansy… euh… Je suis passé à autre chose ! J'en ai juste marre que tu me colle ! s'emporta t-il.

-Mais Drago… Je… je… dit-il en lui caressant la joue. J'ai des sentiments pour toi ! déclara t-elle.

Le sang montant d'une traite à la tête de Drago, des sentiments ?!

*Cette fille est vraiment pathétique* pensa t-il.

-C'est totalement FAUX ! Te ne m'as pas envoyé un seul hibou pendant les vacances : Tu fais ça juste pour te donner une image… C'est également ce que je faisais l'année dernière, mais là j'ai juste pas envie ! C'est fini, ça n'aurait jamais dû commencer d'ailleurs… Bonne nuit Parkinson dit-il en se mettant au lit.

Elle se leva et alla vers Blaise, elle devait certainement vouloir vite remplacer Drago mais apparemment elle eut un refus de la part de Zabini…

-Mais vous êtes tous des nuls ! De toute façon aucun de vous ne mérite d'avoir un sang aussi pur que le mien !

Et elle claqua la porte sur son passage. Personne ne comprit pourquoi Goyle se précipita à sa suite… Le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Griffondors, Hermione eut la visite d'une jeune chouette hulotte. L'animal lui tendit sa patte et y découvrit une petite boule de poil rousse qu'elle prit entre ses doigts.

-Nom d'un… commença t-elle.

-D'un best-seller ? termina Ginny qui avait la tête dans ses bras, prises de violents maux de tête.

-Regarde Ginny ! Regarde ce que la P.C.A.M. à fait à MON CHAAT !

-Ah oui… Ben il est plus mignon comme ça… Enfin bref, arrête de crier s'il te plait.

-Quoi ?! Mais il ne va pas rester comme ça à vie, hein Ron ?! Il est encore plus petit qu'un chaton, il va se faire écraser !

-Sortilège… de rétrécissement a… nimalier… dit-il dans un bâillement. Ils ont une formule spéciale pour le rendre de taille normale, ça doit être dans une espèce de bourse…

Elle chercha une bourse, mais…

-Il n'y a rien ! RIEN ! dit Hermione folle.

-Ah… elle a dut la laisser tomber en vol… elle est encore jeune… dit Ron comme pour l'excuser.

-Moi je peux t'aider si tu veux, ma mère travaille pour cette compagnie dit une voix derrière elle.

C'était André…

-Toi dégage ! dit Ginny.

-Hein ?! Hé ! Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?!

-Pourquoi ?! Tu m'as trahis, voilà pourquoi ! hurla t-elle.

-Trahis ?! Juste parce que je suis à Serpentard ? Ce ne sont pas tous des pervers, ou des manipulateurs ! Il faut arrêter les clichés… Pfff… Goyle avait raison, t'as un problème Weasley… Euh… !

Il ne voulait pas dire ça… Il ne voulait pas avoir dit ça… Il s'en voulait profondément…

-QU-QU-QUOI ?! Espèce de sal gobelins avec de petits mollets ! Face de chouette ! Comment oses-tu ?!

Excuse-moi… je… essaya t'il.

-Tu sais quoi, dégage… dégage, t'es pitoyable là… finit-elle exaspérée.

Hermione empreinta le regard noir de Ginny pour le tordre contre celle-ci.

-Hey… me regarde pas comme ça… C'est mon regard en plus !

-Tu sais quoi Ginevra ?! Sois maudite ! Sans rire, il allait régler mon problème !

-Pfff… souffla Ginny.

Ce matin débutait par un cours de potion… Evidement on avait rassemblé les Serpentards et les Griffondors de la 6ème à la 7ème année… Dans le rang qui n'en finissait plus, ça chahutait du côté de Crabbe et Goyle… Et Drago planait de plus belle, dans ses pensées sans cessent refoulées. Il aimerait se trouver dans un monde où Lord Voldemort était la marque d'un pesticide contre les limaces...

-Entrz... dit la voix calme et plate de Rogue.

-Ben alors la fouine ? On s'est fait larguer par Parkinson ? Chuchota Ginny à Drago.

-Quoi ? Dit Drago dans l'incompréhention totale, perturbé par l'arret de ses songes... c'est moi qui l'est largué... Mais en quoi ça te regarde ?! Réalisa t-il.

-Oh t'enballe pas fouiny ! Répliqua Ginny.

-Drago y a un problême ? Intervint Goyle en lançant un regard mauvais à Ginny.

-Oh ! Trop mignon les amis largués qui s'entrèdent !

-De quoi tu parles ? Dit Goyle.

-Mais ne fais pas l'inno... Ah... Il n'est pas au courant c'est ça Gréguy !

-Au courant de quoi ? Vous avez pas finis vos gamineries franchement... Mais pourquoi je gaspille ma salive !

-Oh... Je ne sais pas, dis lui Gréguy ! Voyant qu'il ne se dénoncerais pas Ginny continua. Il aurait demandé à cette « chère » Pansy de sortir avec lui, mais bon même cette bonne vieille Parkinson ne veut pas se risquer de s'affliger autant de mal en sortant avec toi Grégory !

Cette phrase provoqua le rire de Malefoy qui n'avait pas vu le jour depuis bien longtemps... Mais quand Ginny passa devant Rogue celui-ci dit :

-Dix points de moins pour Griffondor...

-Quoi ?! dit Ginny dans un exès de rage.

-Je savais que vous aviez des difficites mentaux Miss Weasley, mais j'ignorais que la surdité s'en prennait à vous... Je répète, soyez attentive, dix points de moins pour Griffondor.

-Wouah ! Vous avez appris à répliquer pendant les vacances, mais vous c'est un neurone défectueux en plus à chaque fois que vous ouvrez vos deux fentes qui vous servent de lèvres... Professeur. Dit-elle en insistant particulièrement sur le dernier mot.

-Je vois que vous avez dépassée le niveau d'insolence de vos frères, vous êtes à l'égal de Potter... Bien, je me ravise... Cent points de moins pour Griffondor et dix heures de colles...

-Mais... !

-Et vous avez de la chance que je vous renvoie sur le champs, avant que vous n'agraviez votre cas. Coupa Rogue de son ton le plus calme, le plus énervant... Il y avait quelque chose d'Ombrage en lui mais Dolores Ombrage était la pire il faut l'avouer...

-Eh ben... Sacré caractère ! C'est rassurant de savoir qu'elle n'est pas comme ça qu'avec moi... chuchota André qui était à l'interieur de la classe.

-Oui, il lui faudrait quelqu'un qui sache avoir le dernier mot avec elle... dit Hermione derrière lui.

La sonnerie retentit pour signaler la fin du cours.

-Monsieur Malefoy, attendez... Nous devons parler... dit Rogue.

Le cœur de Drago s'accéléra, la pression montant en lui.

-Euh... Oui ? Dit-il.

-Etant le directeur de la maison Serpentard qui est la votre, je voulais vous dire que si vous aviez besoin de me parler de... vous savez de quoi, eh bien vous pourrez me trouver dans mon bureau ou dans celle salle de classe...

-Euh...

-Ecoutez drago, vous avez choisis la bonne solution pour l'année dernière mais maintenant il faut aller jusqu'au bout... Au moment des faits, j'étais assomé dans mon bureau et je...

-Vous n'avez nul besoin de vous justifier professeur, un jour ou l'autre je serais seul face à mon destin... C'est juste que ma décision me cause des problêmes familiaux et... Non rien, au revoir professeur... dit Drago en quittant la salle.

Quand midi sonna, Hermione retrouva Ginny dans la Grande Salle.

-Que de belles paroles échangées avec « Roguy » comme dit Ron... Dit Hermione.

-Hermione j'ai fais perdre CENT POINTS dès le premier cours non d'un chouette ! se plaignit-elle.

-J'ai vu ça... Tu es de meilleure humeur quand tu sors avec quelqu'un ! Dit Hermione en plaisantant.

-Mouais... Tu sais quoi ? Pile je dois sortir avec le premier gars qui me le demande pendant... minimum deux semaines, face c'est toi ! Dit Ginny en sortant une pièce de la poche de sa robe.

-Euh... Ok...

*De toute façon, personne n'est jamais sortir avec moi, pourquoi ça changerai cette année...?* pensa Hermione.

Ginny envoya la pièce en l'air, trop brusquement et ce fut Luna qui la rattrapa.

-Luna, pile ou face ? Demande Ginny.

-Pile. Dit-elle.

-Ah...dit Ginny dessus.

-Enfin ça dépend de quel « pile » nous parlons, avec mon père nous avons appris dans « Le Guide du Joncheruine » que le côté de la pièce où le sorcier est gravé, c'est « face » et pas « pile », ça serait du à une mauvaise théorie de...

-BREF ! Donne moi la pièce enfaite... dit Ginny.

-Tiens.

-Ahah ! FACE ! jubila Ginny.

-Oh oh... Désolée de te décevoir Gin' mais personne ne voudra...

-Tsst tsst tsst ! Ne vend pas la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir achevé ! coupa Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4.**

**Joyeux Concert...**

Les jours passèrent et l'anniversaire d'Hermione arriva… Ce matin, la belle Griffondor s'éveilla, son sommeil avait était troublé par les petites plaintes qu'émettait Pattenrond, qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa taille initiale. Elle s'assit dans son lit, pensive… Aujourd'hui elle avait 17 ans… La majorité dans le monde de la sorcellerie…

La jeune « femme », à présent remarqua des paquets posés au pied de son lit. Elle en prit un, celui d'Harry et y découvrit un appareil photo. Elle prit en photo son chat pour se rappeler à quel point il avait pu être petit ! Une photographie sortit instantanément de l'appareil. Ce n'était pas une simple photo comme elle avait pu le croire au début mais une photo mouvante !

Harry avait toujours de bonnes idées de cadeaux. Ron, lui avait offert un livre intitulé « Le mystère des runes anciennes » et Ginny deux places de concert des Bizar' Sister. Il y avait quelque chose qui ne concordait pas… Le concert était pour le 23 septembre à 20 heures, or à Poudlard aucune escapade nocturne n'est tolérée… Elle sortit du dortoir et trouva Ginny, Ron et Harry, qui visiblement l'attendait. C'est alors que tous les trois s'écrièrent :

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

Elle sauta dans les bras de chacun d'eux et les remercia pour leurs cadeaux. En allant à la Grande Salle Hermione demanda à Ginny :

-Pourquoi m'avoir pris des places de concert à cette date-là ?

-C'est évident non ? C'est pour que tu mettes la vitesse max' de ton balai pour le pari, c'est pour cette raison aussi qu'il y en a deux…

-Ah oui… Le pari…

Au petit déjeuné, un hibou vint se poser près d'Hermione, un petit paquet accroché à la patte. C'était un présent de la part de ses parents. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva un jonc en or où était gravait l'inscription : « L'espérance est un rêve qui veille ». Emerveillée, elle se pressa de le passer à son fin poignet droit. Un mot était joint :

« Bon anniversaire ma chérie,

17 ans déjà… Ah que le temps passe… Prend bien soin de toi. Nous pensons à toi en ce jour qu'était ta naissance il y a maintenant 17 années. Nous espérons que ton cadeau te plait.

Nous t'embrassons et te chérissons.

Papa, Maman et John.

» (cœur qui est censé être un peu effacé…)

Le cœur de fin avait dû recevoir une des nombreuses larmes de Mrs Granger… La cloche retentit, c'était un lundi, elle commençait donc par les redoutables cours de potion… Quand les élèves entrèrent dans la classe, Rogue dit :

-Bien… Miss Granger, vous allez échanger de place avec Miss Parkinson.

-Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Hermione, joyeux anniversaire… chantonna Ginny quand Hermione passa devant elle.

-Dix points de moins pour Griffondor, je vais vous faire passer l'envie de chanter Miss Weasley… menaça Rogue.

Bizarrement celle-ci ne répondit pas. Quand Pansy et Hermione se croisèrent, Parkinson lui jeta un regard d'ours. Comme si c'était sa faute ! Soudain, Hermione vit où elle avait attérit... Elle avait été placé dans un îlot de Serpentards composé de Zabini (en face d'elle) qui était à côté de Bulstrode et Malefoy (à côté d'elle)...

Blaise lui adressa un sourire puis un regard persistant... presque pervers à vrai dire... Gênait et loin d'être habituait à tant d'attention, elle détourna sa propre vue. Elle vit Malefoy qui était inattentif à ce qu'il se passait. Quelques années auparavant, le simple fait qu'elle se retrouve à côté de lui aurait valu tout un scandale auprès du professeur Rogue... Mais là, aucune réaction aucun regard arrogant. Non, Drago n'allait pas bien... A la fin du cours, Blaise dit à Hermione :

-Euh... Hermione... Joyeux anniversaire...

-Ah, merci Blaise. Dit-elle avec un frisson qui lui parcourue chaque membres du corps à la prononciation du prénom du jeune homme.

Juste après, ils avaient encore un cours commun avec les Serpentards... Dans le rang, Blaise vint se mettre à côté d'Hermione. Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard, elle avait du mal à ne pas cligner des yeux comme Blaise qui faisait ça avec une telle facilité que tantôt Hermione se sentait enfin appréciait par la gente masculine, mais tantôt elle se sentait comme étant l'irréfutable proie d'un serpent désirant combler l'espace terriblement vide de son estomac !

Il s'assit à côté d'elle ce qui fit décaler les places de tous ceux qui se trouvaient à présent, après Blaise... Chaque cours que les Serpentards avaient avec les Griffondors Blaise se mettait à côté d'Hermione et depuis ce jour Blaise eut toute l'attention d'Hermione en bavardant, plaisantant... le 22 septembre, Blaise alla jusqu'à Hermione et la prise à part.

-Salut Hermione commença-t-il.

-Salut.

-C'est un peu délicat mais... vois-tu je ne me suis pas rapproché de toi sans « arrières pensées » nous dirons... Je ne peux plus tenir... Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Dans le dos de Blaise Ginny faisait des petits signes pour encourager Hermione.

-Wouah...! Je dois avouer que ça ne me dérangerais pas ahah... dit-elle l'air joyeux. Oui.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui, je suis toujours sérieuse !

-Je suis le plus heureux des Serpentards alors ! Bon et bien à tout à l'heure, je vais à mon entrainement de Quidditch.

Et sans si attendre, il l'a pris par la taille et déposa très affectueusement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Elle resta plantée là jusqu'à ce que Ginny vienne la voir.

-Aloooors ! J'ai vu la scène du bisou ! Dit-elle en imitant un baisé.

-Euh... ouais...

-Ça ne va pas Mione ? Il embrasse si mal que même un simple bisou, que dis-je un frôlement de lèvres est écœurant ? Ahaha ! Ricana-t-elle.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'embrassé sur la bouche et là... Je ne sais pas, je pensé qu'il y aurait un laps de temps avant qu'il m'embrasse... je dois être un peu fleur bleue dit Hermione désemparée.

-Ok... C'est juste un baisé raté, reste pas bloqué sur ça voyons ! Il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte! Affirma Ginny.

-Oui tu as raison.

Elles continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que Ginny dise :

-Mais au faite, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ?! Vas à son entrainement enfin ! Par Merlin ! C'est fou ça ! Et essaye de lui filer une place de concert après moi je dis ça je dis rien...

-Oui j'y vais de ce... pas... dit Hermione en faisant une pause dans sa phrase en voyant une Oreille à Rallonge dans les innocentes mains de Ginny... (Qui n'étaient pas si innocentes que ça d'ailleurs !)

-Ah oui... Ce n'est rien, je t'aide c'est tout ma vieille. Se défendit-elle.

-Je préfère passer l'éponge, c'est vrai que tu m'aides pas mal sur cette affaire...

-Cette « affaire » ?! Hermione, tu n'es pas dans un roman policier...

-Oui je sais, mais tu veux que j'appelle ça comment ?!

-Hum... Bon tu y vas à son fichu entrainement ! Je te conseil à tout hasard de te dépêcher parce que ça finis dans dix minutes !

-AAAAH ! Zuut ! Hurla Hermione.

Puis Ginny la dévisagea en la voyant courir...

-Pfffff... Aussi débutante et aussi soumise en même temps je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait exister... Si elle commence comme ça demain il l'a siffle et elle rapplique ! Commenta Ginny pour elle-même.

Quand Hermione arriva au terrain, les joueurs rentraient aux vestiaires...

-Aaah...! Flute de flute ! rouspéta-t-elle.

Lorsque Blaise la vit, il se dirigea vers elle, toujours aussi souriant.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais voulu être là plus tôt mais j'ai... rencontré quelques empêchements...

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, je suis quand même content que tu sois venue.

-Je ne veux pas que tu es l'impression que ça va trop vite entre nous, mais... j'ai deux places de concert et je devais y aller avec une amie mais elle ne peut plus... Donc tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Bien sûr, j'en serais ravi. Et ne t'en fais pas, la vitesse ne me dérange pas.

Il l'embrassa mais cette fois-ci plus sagement, sur la joue et repartit en direction du château. Elle repensa à la dernière phrase de son « copain » et eut la soudaine et désagréable sensation de s'être embarquée dans le mauvais paquebot...

Elle aussi rentra au château et se dit qu'il n'était pas aussi grand qu'on le prétendait car elle tomba une énième fois sur Blaise. Est-ce le destin, le simple fruit du hasard ou bien un être pervers qui la suivait ? Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Blaise j'ai oublié de te dire la date du concert, c'est demain... à 20h... dit-elle avec une certaine crainte de sa réponse.

-Ok, aucun problème.

Elle voulut partir, mais il l'a retint par le bras, la ramena doucement vers lui et la serra dans ses bras. Elle referma, presque machinalement les siens sur lui. Mais ce doux moment du s'interrompre, car Harry venait d'arriver dans le couloir et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Hermione enlacer Blaise !

Hermione s'aperçut de sa présence et mit fin à la tendresse du beau Serpentard.

-Euh, à tout à l'heure Blaise dit-elle.

-Oui à tout à l'heure dit-il, un sourire triomphant sur son visage.

Harry s'empressa de la rattraper pour avoir de plus profondes explications.

-Her-mi-one ! Dit Harry essouflé.

-Oui ?

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Tu es jaloux ou quoi !

-Non, du tout c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à voir ma meilleure amie établir de tels contacts avec un Serpy...

-Ah... ben, Blaise et moi nous sommes ensemble.

-Sans blague ? Ironisa Harry.

-Très drôle Harry... Et toi côté cœur ? Tu envoies toujours tes lettres secrètes à Cho ?

-Co-Comment sais-tu ça ? Dit-il éberluer.

-Harry, tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis ta meilleure amie !

Il s'empourpra gênait que ce qu'il croyait être secret ne l'était pas...

-Eh bien pour répondre à ta question aussi impertinente soit-elle; dit-il avec humour; non je n'envoie plus de lettres, j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à ma relation avec Cho.

-C'est vrai qu'une relation épistolaire ne peut accroître tous les désirs... euh... je ne voulais pas dire que...

-Oui, je sais Hermi ! Ahahah ! ricana-t-il.

-Et, euh Harry, je préférerai que tu sois le plus discret possible pour « lui » et moi.

-Je peux le dire à Ron n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Ok, ne t'inquiète pas je n'ébruiterai rien !

Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur du château. Hermione prit le couloir de droite pour se rendre à la salle commune de Griffondor. Quand elle arriva au tableau de la Grosse Dame elle trouva Ginny et André en grande conversation. Curieuse et heureuse de rendre la pareille à sa meilleure ami, elle attendit « poliment » qu'ils ai finis en se cachant derrière un pilier.

-Ecoute, j'ai tout simplement oublié de te dire qu'elle était ma maison c'est tout ! Et puis même si j'aurais voulu te le dire je n'aurais pas pu ! Sans rire, ne le prend pas mal mais tu parles sans que je puisse participer à la discussion ! Pardon pour tout à l'heure... Etre d'accords avec les propos de Goyle n'était qu'un mensonge...

-Bon ben excuse-moi alors... et pardonne moi pour t'avoir insulté... J'ai réagis comme ça parce que tous les Serpentards que je connais sont des lâches, d'une arrogance peut commune, égoïste et...

-OK ! C'est bon j'ai compris coupa-t-il. Mais laisse-moi juste te prouver que je ne suis pas ainsi.

-J'espère vraiment que tu ne me décevras pas...

Et sur ce, ils se quittèrent. André disparu dans un virage des nombreux couloirs, lorsque Ginny se retourna elle vit Hermione se dégager d'un pilier.

-Tu m'espionne maintenant ?!

-C'est de bonne guerre « ma vieille » dit-elle avec un léger sourire de fouine.

-Mouais...

-Ca à l'air de s'arranger avec « Dédé ».

-Ben oui, on va bien voir ce que ça va donner...

Marchant dans la mystérieuse Foret Interdite, Harry la trouva enfin...

-Je savais que je te trouverais là...

-Mais comment ont-ils pu choisir les forces du mal ?! dit Luna dans une colère qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Merci d'être là Harry.

-C'est normal.

-Non mais c'est vrai, dès que nous nous sommes connus tu as toujours étais là pour moi.

-C'est ce qu'on appelle des amis.

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai jamais eu véritables amis.

-Ce qui est sûr c'est que ce temps appartient au passé car moi je suis ton ami !

Il l'a pris avec affection dans ses bras et porta une main dans la longue chevelure blonde de Luna.

La soirée se passa et Hermione se coucha excitée rien qu'en pensant au lendemain. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle resta dans son lit. Elle prit tout à coup conscience que le soir même elle devrait enfreindre une bonne partie du règlement... Mais à quoi bon y penser ? Elle ne voulait pas culpabiliser !

Au petit déjeuné elle retrouva une Ginny des plus radieuse, étrangement elle pensa que cela avait un rapport avec un dénommé André...

-Hey ! Aujourd'hui, ou devrais-je dire ce soir c'est LA soirée...

-TAIS TOI GIN' ! Tu vas nous faire ENCORE remarquer. Coupa-t-elle.

Mmmmmmh... Ca va Harry ?

-Hein ? Oui, oui...

Harry était dans les nuages... La journée passe vite mais Blaise n'a tout simplement pas quitté sa belle et pendant les repas, son regard ne s'était dévié à aucun moment de l'harmonieuse silhouette d'Hermione. Quand 19 heures sonna, Ginny prise de panique emmena en vitesse Hermione dans une salle de bain.

-Mais enfin, tu ne t'es même pas préparée ! Gronda Ginny.

-Comment voulais-tu que je m'y prenne ? Blaise ne m'a pas lâché !

-Ça c'est pas faux... Bref, pressons-nous.

Quelques coups de brosses, du far à paupières et un jeans suffirent à Hermione pour la rentre plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

-Allé ! File ! Bonne soirée ma Mione !

-Oui, merci ma Ginny !

Elle attendit au deuxième étage comme convenu. Soudain Hermione entendit :

-Je suis là ! Chuchota une voix.

Elle la reconnue comme étant celle de Blaise.

-Où ça ?

Elle sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Elle se retourna aussitôt et vit la tête de Blaise, flottant dans les airs.

-Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ? Dit-elle.

-Oui, c'est la seule solution pour ne pas se faire repérer... Bref, tu viens avec moi sous la cape ?

-Euh... dit Hermione moyennement enchantée à cette idée, oui...

Ils réussirent à aller jusqu'à la lisière de la Foret Interdite sans se faire voir.

-Accio balai ! Formula Blaise.

Et un balai arriva.

-Il se passe où le concert ?demanda-t-il.

-A trois champs après la sortie Est de Sainte Garance-Isodore-Glorieuse-Nymphe, c'est un concert en plein air.

Ils grimpèrent sur le balai et décolèrent pour une soirée en apparence des plus merveilleuses. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils remarquèrent que pleins de jeunes avaient également faits le mur. Il y avait toutes sortes de créatures, des fées, des lutins, des... vampires... Hermione se rapprocha de Blaise à la vue d'un descendant de Dracula.

-Ne t'en fais pas, les vampires deviennent vraiment dangereux à l'âge de 21 ans il me semble. Dit Blaise.

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Demanda-t-elle impressionnée par la culture générale de Blaise.

-Mon cousin s'est fait mordre par l'un d'eux et quand il a eu 20 ans, je ne l'ai plus vu qu'à de très rares occasions. Je lui ai donc écris et il m'a tout expliqué. Je ne corresponds plus avec maintenant, malheureusement son stade vampirisation est trop avancé...

-Ah...

-J'ai une famille assez bizarre...

Le concert commença, tout le monde chantait avec le groupe et dansait au rythme des pulsations des instruments. Mais soudain, quand Hermione se retourna, elle réalisa qu'elle avait perdu Blaise dans la foule. Tout à coup, un cri retentit et les Bizar' Sister arrêtèrent de chanter. Un groupe de sorciers vêtus de capes noires venaient de faire leur apparition...

Les fans courraient, les vampires se changeaient en chauve-souris, les fées s'envolèrent dans des nuées de paillettes étincelantes, certains sorciers transplanèrent. Hermione revivait le fameux soir où se déroulé la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch... Elle fouilla dans ses poches et y trouva sa baguette. Dans sa tête, elle flatta ses bonnes habitudes qui lui laissaient une chance de survivre. Un mangemort se plaça devant Hermione et elle recula de plusieurs mètres et jeta un :

-Stupéfix !

Mais il l'arrêta.

-Expelliarmus ! Ressaya-t-elle, cette fois-ci avec succès et remercia ce que l'A.D. avait pu lui enseigner. Euh... Wingardium léviosa ! Lévicorpus ! Dit-elle alors que le sorcier masqué quittait à présent la terre, suspendu dans l'atmosphère par la cheville, comme si des cordes invisibles le maintenaient hors de la portée d'Hermione.

Elle le laissa là et alla jusqu'à l'arbre où était cachait le balai, recouvert par la cape d'invisibilité en espérant trouver Blaise.

-Balise ? Tu es là ?

-Oui. Dit-il.

-Filons vite !

-Tout à fait d'accord !

Pendant le vol Hermione lui dit :

-Mais où étais-tu ?

-Les mangemorts m'ont pris par surprise, l'un d'eux m'a trainait jusqu'au petit bois, il voulait des informations sur ma famille, mon cousin plus précisément...

-QUOI ?! Ils nous ont mis sur écouté ou bien ?!

Elle failli tomber du balai, elle se raccrocha à la taille de Blaise qu'elle n'avait pas pu tenir le jour de la rentrée (enfin c'est ce qu'elle croit !).

-Aouch ! Couina-t-il.

-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant ses mains de sa taille.

-Le mangemort m'a roué de coups...

-C'est horrible ! Tout ça à cause de moi ! J'aurais dû refuser ces billets... Ça nous a amené à...

-A passer une agréable soirée, si on exclut toute visite intrusive de la part des mangemorts bien sûr, coupa-t-il.

Ils atterrirent sur le sol bienveillant de Poudlard. Ils pénétrèrent dans le château comme dans un moulin, ce qui n'était pas très rassurant pour la sécurité des élèves... Blaise raccompagna Hermione jusqu'à la salle commune de Griffondor. Il l'a pris avec délicatesse dans ses bras comme si elle avait été un objet très fragile ou comme si Hermione était enfaite une poupée de sucre. Elle sentit une vague de ravissement la submerger. Leur étreinte se relâcha et se dirent bonne nuit après s'être embrassé des manières les plus chastes qui soit donné à un baisé.

-Midnight, dit-elle au tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-Jeunes écervelés je vous envie ! Dit le portrait tout en tournant sur ses gonds en laissant place à un trou pour accéder à la chaleureuse salle commune de Griffondor.

-Ginny ?!

-Hein ?! Ah ! Hermione ! Dit-elle en se réveillant. Ça c'est bien passé ?

Elle lui raconta son périple.

-Ah oui quand même... Bah moi je suis restée ici, bientôt je vais me faire surnommé « Mémé Ginny ». Mais tu crois qu'il faut en parler à Dumbledore ?

-Il l'apprendra par lui-même, il sait toujours tout...

-Oui, mais c'est quand même étrange que vous soyez sortis comme ça, tels des fantômes.

-J'y ai repensé... Dumbledore sait que la guerre va bientôt éclater et je crois qu'il nous a fait « cadeau » de cette soirée...

-Comme si c'était l'une des dernières... finit Ginny.

Le reste de la nuit passa et Hermione qui avait cru un instant qu'elle ne pourrait aller à la rencontre du sommeil et se laissa finalement aller vers de beaux rêves...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5.**

**Les toilettes du deuxième étage…**

Le lendemain quand Hermione s'éveilla, elle retrouva Harry dans la Salle Commune.

-Salut Hermione, lança-t-il.

-Bonjour Harry, ça va ?

-Oui, cette soirée ?

-Oh... euh super concert ! Elle blanchit en repensant au « final ». Mais Harry, nous avons dû subir une effrayante prestation de la part de mangemorts...

Le teint d'Harry prit un aspect spectral. Il comprit que le duel où il devrait affronter Voldemort se passerait cette année... Il partit sans indiquer sa destination, mais Hermione savait qu'il allait dans la Salle sur Demande pour s'entrainer sur toutes sortes de sortilèges. A la sortit de la Salle commune, elle trouva Blaise qui l'attendait certainement.

-Salut dit-il.

-Salut !

Il s'approcha, doucement il déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Il resta là, à la contempler puis Hermione le prit par le bras pour l'emmener vers la Grande Salle mais :

-Aoutch ! Se plaignait-il.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si si, c'est juste un des multiples endroits où les mangemorts m'ont frappé...

-Ah... zut, vraiment désolée... dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur en signe de d'inattention de sa part.

Ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuné. Quand Hermione arriva à la table des Griffondors, elle vit Ginny en pleine conversation avec Gaëtan. Après le cours d'Histoire de la Magie plus ennuyeux que jamais, ils devraient supporter les Serpentards et leur directeur de maison. Ron l'avait surnommé Lord Roguy.

A la sortie de la classe de potion, Hermione félicita Ginny pour avoir gardé son sang-froid et déclara qu'elles se retrouveraient dans le hall pour la pause.

-Mais où vas-tu ? Demanda Ginny.

Elle put lire sur ses lèvres : « TOILETTE ».

Elle avait en effet une envie pressante et se dirigea aux toilettes du deuxième étage réputé pour la présence fantomatique de Mimi Geignarde. Hermione entra en trombe et se dépêcha de trouver une cabine avec une porte (on ne sait jamais !).

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la planche de bois qui la séparé des robinets et voulu ouvrir mais elle entendit une porte grincer. Elle resta pétrifiée pendant quelques secondes puis se resaisit en se disant que le basilic était mort et qu'elle ne finirait pas comme Mimi. Elle alla pour déverrouiller cette porte pour la seconde fois mais ne fit rien en entendant des pleurs... elle voulut attendre que cette personne parte, qu'elle situation gênante si elle découvrait que ces sanglots appartenait à un professeur ou à un élève qu'elle connaissait !

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Ginny elle ne lui raconta pas ce qu'il s'était passé, elle voulait respecter l'individu qui s'était trouvait là en repensant à sa première année où elle aussi s'était réfugié dans des toilettes pour que personne ne soupçonne une quelconque tristesse en elle... mais tout le monde l'avait su... En bref, elle comprenait le désir de cette personne.

Le mois de novembre arriva bien plus vite qu'Harry l'aurait cru... Chaque secondes le rapprochait du combat final, peut-être même de la chance qu'il ait de venger ses parents défunts et de protéger une bonne fois pour toute la vie des êtres qu'il aimait.

Hermione repensait à « la personne des toilettes »... Elle regrettait presque de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'ouvrir cette fichue porte ! Elle décida de mener son enquête, peut-être que cet(te) individu(e) se réfugiait toujours au même endroit... Elle ira voir Mimi pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas vue quelqu'un.

Une heure séparé deux cours distincts et Hermione se rendit au deuxième étage.

-Mimi, tu es là ?

Aucune réponse... Soudain Hermione eut une idée.

-Je suis avec Harry... mentit-elle.

-Haaaaarry ! Oh ! Tu n'es qu'une salle menteuse !

-Toi aussi, mais attend Mimi s'il te plait !

-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me faire perdre mon temps… sale menteuse chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu as un planning si chargé que ça ?

-De quoi je me mêle ?!

-De toute façon je ne suis pas en ce lieu pour savoir ça...

-Oh vraiment... dit Mimi sans aucun intérêt.

-Est-ce que tu aurais vue, je ne sais moi, quelque chose qui ressemblerai à un élève trainé dans « tes » toilettes ?

-Peut-être...

-Qui ? Dit Hermione en manquant de tact tant l'excitation grandissait.

-Secret fantomatique tu connais ?!

-Mimi je suis sérieuse !

-Moi aussi !

Elle sortit des toilettes avec une réponse : cette personne était venue ici auparavant... Mais son autre interrogation, la plus importante, celle qui était la plus dure à deviner ou trouver demeurait : qui était-ce ? Hermione se demandait si ce ne serais pas plus simple avec une aide... Ginny ne dirait rien si elle le lui demandait sérieusement.

Elle décida d'aller trouver Ginny. Voilà un quart d'heure qu'elle cherchait sa meilleure amie, elle qui était en quête de réponse... Elle crut pouvoir la trouver à la Salle Commune de Griffondor, mais aucune trace de la belle rouquine... Elle croisa le chemin de Harry et eut une prise de conscience :

-Harry !

-Oui ?

-Avec ta grande générosité tu pourrais me prêter la Carte de Maraudeur ?

-Oui, elle est dans ma malle.

-Ah...

-Mais vas-y, tu sais quelles sont les formules à employer ?

-Oui, oui.

-Mon lit, c'est le sixième en partant de la gauche.

-Ok, merci Harry ! Dit-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

Elle débarqua donc dans le dortoir des garçons, elle repéra le lit de son ami. A côté de celui-ci était posé une malle où il y avait inscrit : « Harry Potter ». Elle l'ouvrit, après avoir fait la rencontre hasardeuse de quelques chaussettes sales Hermione arriva à son but. Elle pointa sa baguette sur la carte et dit :

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le point « Ginevra Weasley » était situé dans la classe du professeur McCgonagall.

-Méfaits accomplis.

Hermione prit la décision d'attendre devant la classe de métamorphoses. Quand la sonnerie retentit, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant s'échapper tout un flux d'élèves. Elle aperçut une chevelure rousse, elle tira sur la manche de celle-ci et l'amena à l'écart.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose...

-Tu peux tout me révéler Mione.

Elle lui raconta tout, Hermione était un peu gênait par sa propre curiosité qui était de savoir qui venait dans ces toilettes... C'était obsessionnel, elle n'y pouvait rien c'était la forces des choses.

-Tout à l'heure j'y suis retournais et Mimi m'a clairement laissait entendre que quelqu'un venait dans ces WC ! Mais impossible d'en tirer plus...

-Il faut y retourner et attendre que quelqu'un vienne... Bien sûr on ne va pas y rester mille ans mais bon... Ou bien inspecter cet endroit, si cette personne vient souvent elle peut avoir laissé des traces de son passage.

-Merci ma Gin' !

-De rien voyons !

Pendant le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal assuré par le professeur Lupin, Hermione reçut un mot de Harry : « Parlons-nous après le cours, c'est URGENT ! ».

Elle jeta un œil à celui-ci qui lui fit comprendre de son seul regard l'importance de la chose. Plus le temps passé plus l'inquiétude d'Hermione s'intensifiée, elle était sûr que Harry ne lui dirait jamais ça pour des bagatelles.

Quand le cours qui s'était déroulait dans une lenteur exceptionnelle depuis qu'Hermione avait lu ce mot se termina enfin, elle demanda à Harry :

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Eh bien, je me fais peut-être du souci pour rien, mais en ce moment quand j'ai ma baguette dans les mains, je ressens comme un manque, comme si ce qui a fait qu'elle m'est choisi avait tout bonnement disparu !

-Admettons qu'il « manque » quelque chose dans ta baguette, est-ce que cela affecte les sortilèges que tu entreprends ?

-Non, c'est comme si je prenais la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre mais sans que mes sors diminue d'intensité.

-Si cette sensation s'éternise je te dirigerais plutôt d'en parler à Dumbledore.

-Oui...

-Euh... Harry ! Dit Hermione.

-Oui ?

-Tu crois que ça peut avoir un infime rapport avec... Voldemort ?

-Je n'espère pas...

Ce soir-là Hermione manga en vitesse pour essayer de découvrir des indices sur cette mystérieuse personne. Blaise la regarda et quitta la table des Serpentards. En courant il l'a rattrapa en moins de deux secondes.

-Hey !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Blaise ? Demanda-t-elle, ce n'était pas le moment de la déranger...

-Je rêve ou tu m'évites ces temps-ci ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Je te trouve distante...

-Oh, excuse-moi de ne pas t'embrasser toute les dix secondes !

Elle s'en alla, mais il l'attrapa par la taille.

-Mais...!

-Ça va, elle va bien ta main Blaise ? Intervint Ginny.

-Euh...

Il lacha Hermione. Il y eut 20 secondes où personne ne parla, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione brisa ce silence qui n'en finissait plus.

-Bon eh bien... Je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là...

-Euh... ouais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi...

-Ouais...

-Hermione, je... enfin, pardonne-moi pour cette fâcheuse altercation...

-Tout est oublié ne t'en fais pas.

-J'aimerai qu'ont restent en bon terme.

-Oui oui, bien sûr dit-elle en lui souriant.

Et sur ce, il partit...

-Wouah... On dirait que je suis venue au bon moment ! Ou au mauvais, je ne sais pas trop comment positionner mon opinion vois-tu ? Et tu sais, pour le pari je n'en demandais pas tant ! Deux semaines auraient été suffisantes !

-Je ne faisais pas ça pour le pari !

-Oui je sais, tiens ton dragée surprise ! Dit-elle en riant.

-Hein ?

-Ta récompense ahahah !

-C'est lourd là...

-Ok ok...

-Comment ça ce fait que tu es finis de manger ?

-Quand j'ai vue Blaise te suivre, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux garder un œil sur cette « affaire ». Et puis, comme ça je vais t'aider pour ta chasse au trésor dans les WC !

-Ahah ! Dit Hermione en se forçant. Tu as un humour ce soir, trainer avec un gamin ne te réussi pas, c'est assez consternant je dois dire ! Non vraiment, c'est « l'effet Gaëtan » ou « l'effet du grand frère de Gaëtan » qui te rend comme ça ?

-Hum hum... Bref entrons. Dit Ginny en poussant Hermione dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

-C'est toi ? Dit l'insupportable voix de Mimi Geignarde.

-Moouais... Dit Ginny les yeux pleins de malices en essayant d'avoir une voix mixte.

-Au faite, y a cette Granger qui t'as surpris la dernière fois, enfin elle t'a entendu. De quoi veux-tu parler ? Encore d'autres questions sur l'univers des ténèbres ?

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandir, choquée par ces derniers propos. Elle se retourna vers Hermione, elle paraissait scandalisée. N'ignorant pas que cette comédie ne pouvait durer que très peu de temps elles se mirent dans une zone d'ombre.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes... Tu ne veux peut-être pas parler...

Voyant que la situation se dégradée, Ginny prit le bras d'Hermione et l'entraîna hors des toilettes. A la sortie Ginny dit :

-Par le chaudron de Merlin ! Mais c'est énorme !

-C'est surtout effrayant !

-Donc si j'ai tout saisit, la personne qu'on cherche, euh... à une vie des plus sombres vus les sujets de conversations qu'ils traitent avec Mimi... conclut Ginny.

-Je me risquerais presque à dire que cette personne à de sérieuses tendances suicidaires... C'est très grave là, demain j'y retourne, le matin Mimi se promène dans la tuyauterie et généralement elle pense à la mort...

Hermione et Ginny veillèrent tard ce soir-là, parlant de ce qu'il c'était passé au deuxième étage. En cours de potion le lendemain, Hermione réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas son manuel. Son voisin ayant son livre pouvait peut-être le partager avec elle... Elle prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

-Euh... Malefoy aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de... Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Drago mis son livre à égale distance entre Hermione et lui.

-Merci.

-De rien. Dit-il sombrement.

Quand le cours prit fin, Hermione sortit brusquement de la salle pour se rendre au 2ème étage comme prévue. Seulement elle heurta quelqu'un qui ne portait autre nom que celui de Pansy Parkinson. Elles tombèrent sous l'impact de la collision.

-Salle sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu es folle de me toucher ! FOLLE ! cria Pansy.

-Euh non, je dirais plutôt qu'Hermione est un modèle de santé mentale, c'est toi qui a l'air d'une folle Parkinson... Et encore je suis gentille quand je dis que c'est juste l'air. Dit Ginny en aidant Hermione à se relever.

-J'enlève 100 points de la maison Serpentard Miss Parkinson ! Dit le professeur McCgonagall.

-Comment ça ?! S'exclama Pansy prise d'une colère à détruire Poudlard.

-Vous faîtes preuve d'une telle arrogance dans votre quotidien que vous ne remarquez plus vos insultes !

Pansy serra les dents pour ne rien répliquer.

-Vous avez de la chance que je n'en parle pas au directeur !

*Les profs et leur chance...* pensa Ginny.

-Ca va aller Mione ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, Malefoy me l'a tellement dit que cette boutade ne me touche plus. Surtout venant de Pansy !

-En parlant de Malefoy, tu ne le trouve pas un tantinet changé ?

-Si, tout à l'heure il m'a même prêté son livre, mais il a l'air si triste...

-Oui la dernière fois quand je lui ai parlé il ne m'en même pas insulté ! Affirma Ginny.

Quand elles furent arrivées, les fouilles commencèrent. Elles n'avaient trouvées que des araignées et des morceaux de verres qui appartenaient à Hermione quand elle avait préparée du Polynectar... Mais quand elles allaient partir :

-Ginny, regarde ce carreau dans le mur, il est mal enfoncé... Ça pourrait être une cachette...

-Ou l'effroyable repère d'autres araignées... dit-elle avec dégout.

-Jack Pott ! Il y a un livre.

Hermione feuilleta les premières pages...

-C'est de la magie noire, tu veux regarder ?

-Euh non merci, depuis ma seconde année à Poudlard, les livres je n'en suis pas très fan. Mais bon, si tu dis que ce livre est sur la magie noire, on peut déjà établir un profil sur la maison de notre inconnu... Personnellement je pense que cette personne aussi étrange soit-elle, est certainement à Serpentard...

-Oui je suis d'accords avec toi mais tu as vu l'état du livre ? Il est neuf donc ce n'est pas un ou une adepte de cette magie...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6.**

**Les inséparables ?**

-Rubis en Furi, dit Ginny en pénétrant avec Hermione dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais seul Ron ? Demanda Hermione au rouquin assit sur un fauteuil au coussin défoncé.

-J'attends que Harry revienne, il est allé voir Dumbledore au sujet de sa baguette... dit-il.

-Oui, il m'a raconté...

-Vous n'allez pas le croire ! Dit Harry, soudainement apparu et dans une colère noire.

-Tu es allé voir Dumbledore avec ta cape ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, c'était plus sûr, j'étais très pressé, une chance que je l'ai retrouvé !

-Tu l'avais perdu ?!

-Perdu non, mais je ne savais plus trop où elle était nous dirons... Bref ! On a; et quand j'entends « on » je pense savoir d'où vient ce charmant cadeau; changé le cœur de ma baguette !

-Quoi ?! Dirent les trois autres en chœur.

-Ouais... Ça veut dire que je n'ai plus la plume de phénix jumelle de celle de Voldemort... Elle a était remplacée par du ventricule de dragon...

-Et cela n'affecte pas tes sorts ? Dit Hermione.

-Non, mais je sais la cause de ce « vide » à présent... Comment vais-je faire pour le combat final ?

-Harry, je sais que ça va nécessiter beaucoup d'entraînement mais tu devrais t'exercer sérieusement sur... le sortilège de mort... dit sombrement Hermione.

-Oui je sais, mais ça ne sera pas suffisant...

-Pense aux Horcruxes...

-Mmmmh...

L'après-midi, dans les couloirs Ginny et Hermione discutaient tout en se rendant dans le monde paradisiaque des anciens cachots qui servaient de salle de classe au dévoué professeur Rogue.

Bon alors Hermione, on fait quoi ?! Dit Ginny.

-De quoi ?

-Ben maintenant tu m'as complètement embarqué dans cette histoire et je veux découvrir qui est cette maudite personne pour que je lui mette une gifle inoubliable.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-C'est une accumulation de perte de temps mais...

-Le souci c'est que la « mort » à l'air de tarauder sérieusement cette personne... finit-elle. Donc on part sur un ou une élève de Serpentard ?

-Oui, déjà on a pas mal de cours avec eux donc on peut essayer d'en repérer...

-Oui, mais bon parfois il y a des personnes où la tristesse ne se lit pas sur leur visage...

-Mouais...

Dans le rang, elles se mirent à côté d'André. Hermione l'observa attentivement, peut-être était-ce lui, il avait dû quitter la France, ses amis et peut-être même sa petite-amie... Mais en y réfléchissant bien, André était l'homologue masculin de Ginny donc ce n'était pas crédible... Ils rentrèrent dans la salle (ou le cachot...).

Hermione scruta la classe et vit Ginny l'imiter. Soudain Hermione s'aperçut que sa meilleure amie avait une expression assez étrange sur le visage. Les yeux globuleux et la bouche déformée, comme si elle avait une crise cardiaque ou on aurait pu interpréter ça comme une hésitation entre le sourire et la grimace.

La belle Griffondor se retourna est vit l'énorme tas que représente la courbure corporelle de Millicent Bulstrode puis la musculature du corps d'Apollon de Balise. La logique rattrapa son esprit, Bulstrode était tout aussi dépourvue d'intelligence que de sentiments.

Elle ne pensait pas que ce pouvait être Blaise, ils étaient encore ensemble lorsqu'elle cela s'est passé... Hermione lança un regard des plus interrogatifs à Ginny, ne comprenant pas son expression de la minute passée. La rouquine persista puis Hermione comprit que le visé était Malefoy...

Elle se mit à lister les faits : * C'est vrai qu'il n'insulte personne, même moi j'ai été épargné, il a clairement le teint maladif, un regard sombre... PAR LE FANTOME DE MERLIN ! Tout coïncide ! * Hermione en resta bouche bée... Drago Malefoy, pleuré ?!

-Fermé la bouche Miss Granger...dit la voie insupportablement calme de Rogue.

-Pfffff... Soupira Drago d'ennui.

-Pourquoi tant d'acharnement envers ma personne ? Dit Hermione qui se surprit elle-même, réalisant qu'elle avait pensée à haute voix...

-Comment ? Dit Rogue.

-Euh... dit-elle cherchant ses mots.

Ce moment de rébellion si inespéré de la part d'Hermione eut pour effet de faire apparaître un sourire (pas de fouine !) sur le visage de Drago.

-C'est vrai que depuis le début de l'année vous êtes à fond... intervint Ginny, son regard s'attardant sur Pansy.

Ou peut-être que vous l'avez changé de place dans le seul et unique but de m'atteindre ? Tout ça pour nous retirer un maximum de point pour pouvoir remporter la coupe des 4 maisons...

-Vous prenez-vous pour le centre du monde Miss Weasley ?

-Non, non, mais voyez-vous en m'exprimant ainsi j'espère faire réaliser aux autres que vous êtes le symbole même de la pitié, PARCE QUE EXCUSEZ-MOI MAIS JE PENSE, JE PENSE JUSTE QUE CETTE ANNEE LA COUPE NE SERA DESERNEE A AUCUNE MAISON CAR Y A VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI, QUI VA NOUS RENDRE UNE PETITE VISITE DE COURTOISIE ! Dit-elle en changeant brutalement de ton au milieu de sa phrase.

Avant même que Rogue puisse répondre, elle sortit d'elle-même de la classe. Harry n'avait pas sorti ses affaires, ce qui était une grave erreur quand Rogue était énervé...

-Vous croyez-vous dispensé de sortir votre matériel Mr Potter ?!

-Je me disais bien que notre dernière altercation remonté à pas mal de temps...

-Petit insolent !

Et ils continuèrent ainsi, puis Hermione au comble de l'exaspération se retourna pour faire face à Blaise qui affiché un très net sourire. Maintenant elle le percevait comme un ami en qui elle avait confiance. Elle attendit qu'il s'intéresse à autre chose pour regarder Drago.

Il avait la tête entre ses mains, puis spontanément il releva les yeux et pour la première fois ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. Hermione trouvait cela vraiment très étrange ; elle avait l'impression que ces yeux était un vaste lac où elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs marines que représenté ses deux prunelles.

Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, était-ce une sorte de défit où le perdant serait celui qui dévierai son regard en premier ? En tout cas c'était totalement différent de toutes les fois où elle avait essayait de ne pas flancher quand c'était Blaise qui l'a regardé...

Elle aurait aimé savoir pratiquer la Légilimancie pour savoir ce que Drago pensé en cet instant. Depuis combien de temps ils se fixaient, elle ne le savait pas, mais elle ressentit une douleur dans son tibia droit, elle eut un réflexe et tourna la tête, ce qui mit un terme au lien visuel qu'ils avaient établis Drago et elle, pour s'apercevoir que Blaise était l'auteur du mal qu'elle avait éprouvé.

Il pointa son doigt vers le tableau, Rogue avait écrit la consigne d'une potion. Elle ne la lut même pas entier, puis regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Drago cherchant ses ingrédients. On aurait dit que pour lui il ne c'était rien passé, du moins il ne laissait rien paraître. Hermione était agacée de son comportement lunatique !

Elle aimait bien cerner les gens, avec Malefoy c'était déjà tout vu, arrogant, d'une lâcheté sans sans faille, sans doute héréditaire... Malheur aux futurs descendants Malefoy ! Mais maintenant, c'était comme si une espèce de masque était en train de tomber... Ce n'était plus le garçon de 12 ans qui l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe qu'elle avait à côté d'elle, non c'était un jeune homme de 17 ans qu'elle ne connaissait pas tellement avec qui elle venait de partager un regard des plus étrange. Elle regarda dans son sac et vit son livre... Elle décida de jouer les comédiennes.

-Puis-je jeter un œil à ton livre Malefoy, s'il te plaît...?

-Mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle Granger, elle répond aux professeurs, elle n'a pas ses affaires... Mmmmh... Pour le livre je ne sais pas trop... Je crains fortement que tu le salisses...

-Oh ! Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger la dernière fois ! Dit-elle.

-Tiens Mione, prend le mien, dit Zabini.

-Ah, merci Blaise.

-Abruti... chuchota Drago à l'adresse de Blaise.

Celui-ci n'avait pas entendu, Hermione fronça les sourcils, ils étaient amis aux dernières nouvelles... A la fin du cours elle attrapa Blaise, (pour une fois c'est Hermione qui le retient !) pour avoir de plus amples explications.

-Dis-moi, vous n'êtes plus amis avec Malefoy ?

-En effet, après la rentrée...

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, quand on a commençaient à se fréquenter toi et moi.

-Si je peux faire quelque chose...

-Non non, ne t'en fait pas Mione, ce n'est pas une grande perte de toute manière. Il n'est plus celui que je connaissais, les gens changent...

-Oui...

Hermione alla jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor pour y retrouver Ginny. Quand elle entra dans le dortoir vide des filles, sa meilleure amie lui sauta dessus.

-ALORS ALORS ALORS ! DIS-MOI TOUT MIONE ! C'est lui hein ? C'est fouiny ?

-Je dois avouer que je suis fortement troublée... Je ne sais pas du tout... Gin'...?

-Oui ?

-Tout à l'heure, quand je me suis tournée vers Malefoy il a relevé la tête tout à coup... Et je... Je ne sais pas, je n'arrivais pas à me détourner de ses yeux angéliques... C'était étrange, Merlin que c'était étrange...

-T'es pas mal non plus pour les monologues ! Ahahahah ! Ria Ginny.

Cette dernière remarque provoqua le rire soudain d'Hermione. Elle se rendait compte des absurdités qui étaient sorties de sa bouche... Au deuxième étage, dans les toilettes où résidait habituellement Mimi Geignarde, le beau blond s'était assis, adossait contre un mur qui comportait un carreau mal enfoncé et où on pouvait y découvrir un livre porté sur la magie noire, cadeau de son père...

Il ne l'avait et ne le lirait jamais. Non, il savait que le monde obscur dans lequel son père, sa tante et Voldemort voulaient l'ancré n'était pas le sien... Le monde des ténèbres n'était pas sa destiné enfin ! Seulement il ne sait pas comment dire cela à son père...

Maintenant il se résuma sa journée... *Pourquoi ce regard avec Granger ? Elle a l'air tendre mais je l'ai quand mis de mauvaise humeur... Quel idiot ! Et cet abruti de Blaise ! Non, il ne veut pas s'occuper de ses affaires ça non ! Et pourtant si Granger savait ce que je sais...!* pensa Drago.

La semaine qui suivit annonça un Horcruxes en moins. Harry, avec l'aide de Dumbledore avaient détruit le médaillon de Salazard Serpentard. Ils continuaient de se pencher sur des souvenirs qui avaient un rapport sur les Horcroxes et Voldemort. Le souvenir du jour représenté un matin aux apparences hivernal même si nous étions dans la période de l'automne déjà bien entamé. Ils avaient atterris dans un jardin, puis il entrèrent dans la demeure qui se dressait devant eux.

Cette maison appartenait à de jeunes parents, conclusions des pleurs du bébé qu'on entendait. Harry décida d'entrer et ressentit une force d'une valeur noble, qui était en même temps la plus grande faiblesse de Voldemort : l'amour. Une silhouette encapuchonnée pénétra alors sans y être invité dans la propriété. Le mari supplia sa femme de protéger leur enfant et s'exécuta finalement. Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire... C'était ses parents !

Il savait ce qui allait se produire, Voldemort allait lancer un Avada Kedavra qui percuterait le corps de son père et se videra de toute la vie, la force, le courage et l'amour qu'il avait pu faire preuve. Lily s'était réfugiée dans une pièce non loin qu'elle avait fermé à clef.

Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres déverrouilla la porte il fut surpris que la Sang-de-Bourbe devant lui veuille négocier sa vie contre celle de son fils... Encore une chose qu'il ne pouvait comprendre... Un jet de lumière verte se dégagea de la baguette de Tom, puis fit de Harry un orphelin... Comme lui-même l'avait était...

Mais l'extase qu'il avait éprouvé en foudroyant ces insouciants disparu du visage de celui qui c'était dit Lord... Il tenta néanmoins de tuer l'enfant qui avait cessait de pleurer... Mais cela avait eu l'effet inverse même si le mage ne pouvait pas vraiment mourir...

Quand ils réapparurent dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard Harry resta sans voie, il ne voyait même pas ce que ce souvenir avait pu apporter.

-As-tu remarqué quelque chose Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Harry réfléchit... Il n'avait rien vu de particulier... Mais plutôt sentit.

-Euh... Je me lance, au risque de dire une bêtise, quand nous sommes entrés j'ai ressenti « quelque chose » pour reprendre votre terme... On ressentait vraiment l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un à l'autre... Enfin je ne sais pas si c'est ça que vous vouliez me montrer...

-C'est assez compliqué, étant plus jeune je lisais beaucoup et un jour je suis tombé sur un étrange grimoire... Il racontait l'histoire des « Inséparables ». Ce n'était pas ces si beaux oiseaux non, cela désigné deux personnes où ce réincarné l'« amour », le pur, le vrai. Même la mort ne peut pas vraiment les séparer car quand l'un décède l'autre aussi. Il y en a dans chaque générations, mais il y a des conséquences quand leur mort n'est pas naturelle...

-Par exemple ?

-Eh bien, prenons l'exemple de tes parents, ils ont été tués par Voldemort, par conséquent... Ceux en qui se réincarnera cet amour donnera également toutes « les armes » possibles pour... détruire Lord Voldemort. Dit le vieil homme sur un ton d'excitation à la prononciation de ces trois derniers mots.

-Vous pensez que les « Inséparables » de cette génération savent où sont les Horcruxes ?!

-J'en suis à présent sur, j'ai bien relu ce grimoire hier soir... Dit Dumbledore en désignant un gros et vieux livre posé sur son bureau où on pouvait lire sur la reliure à l'encre dorée « Gwendoline Fée » qui était l'auteur de ce dernier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Jamais deux « cent » trois disputes…**

-Mais comment les retrouver, ils peuvent être n'importe où dans le monde ?!

-Oh non, rassure toi Harry, ils sont à Poudlard, dit Dumbledore comme si de rien n'était…

-Mais les « inséparables » savent ce qu'ils sont ?

-Non non, il y a très peu de personnes qui sont au courant de cette légende et bien heureusement ! Cette propriété magique apparaît vers la fin de cette sombre période qu'est l'adolescence…

-Ouais… Donc, il faut les chercher de la 6ème années à la 7ème années… je vais avoir besoin d'aide…

-Bien sûr, tu peux en toucher quelques mots à Miss Granger et à Mr Weasley.

-Mais comment savez-vous qu'ils sont ici ?

-Je ne le sais pas Harry, comme toi je le sens…

Cette phrase ne réussit pas à convaincre l'élu…

-Ohlalalalalalala ! Merci André ! dit Hermione.

-De rien de rien, excuse-moi hein, je n'y pensais totalement plus ! Pattenrond aurait pu redevenir un chat normal plus tôt si on ne m'avait pas envoyé dans un champ d'orties… dit André sur un ton qui laissait entendre que la personne visée était une certaine rouquine… Oui madame, c'est de vous que je parle ! dit-il à l'égard de Ginny. Bref, les filles je vous laisse, dit-il en partant vers Malefoy, pour lui serrer la main d'un geste ferme.

-Tu as vu avec qui Dédé traîne ? dit Hermione à Ginny qui se retourna.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui fou ! Encore ça va, Merlin est de bonne humeur, parce que si ça avait été Greg ou Vincent… !

-Tu les appels par leurs prénoms maintenant ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi on s'obstine à les appeler par leurs noms de familles sérieux…

-Au faite Gin', j'ai appris que Blaise et Malefoy était en froid…

-Et alors ?

-Dois-je te rappeler qui est LA personne qui veut fraterniser avec la maîtresse des ténèbres ?!

-Nom d'une fouine suicidaire ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Alors je propose de lui mettre un bon revers dans la figure il pleurera un peu ahahah et ça lui remettra es idées en places à ce fils à papa, et au pire ça me défoulera !

-Merci pour cette proposition qui m'a l'air ben réfléchi Ginny, mais je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit la bonne solution à adopter si nous voulons l'aider…

-Dommage…

Cette nuit-là, Hermione fit un cauchemar, enfin c'est ce qu'elle crut… Elle entendait une voix qu'elle ne connait pas, parler dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais la reconnut néanmoins pour l'avoir déjà perçue. Elle voyait un long et visqueux serpent attaquer quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir car à sa vue il n'y rien mais portant…

-HERMIONE ! Nom d'une chouette on va être en retard ! cria Ginny.

-Hein ? dit Hermione qui émergeait peu à peu.

-Je te réveille parce que je sais que tu ne veux louper aucun cours mais si j'étais à ta place toi à la mienne je te prierais de ne pas me réanimer… ahahah…

Elles se dépêchèrent, puis arrivèrent finalement à l'heure. Le cours fut étonnement calme, mais quand celui-ci prit fin, l'attention de plusieurs élèves s'était attisée autour de Blaise et Drago.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir un minimum de courtoisie bon sang ! Ça te sert à quoi te m'insulter ?! Tonna Blaise.

-Oh Merlin, pourquoi m'envoie-tu encore une épreuve ? Dit Malefoy qui préféré visiblement parler au plafond plutôt que de s'adresser directement à la personne qu'il avait en face de lui…

-Dray je te parle !

-Oui justement ! Écoute Blaise, c'est bien mignon cette petite « discussion » mais là ça en devient PI-TOY-ABLE.

Blaise sortit sa baguette, mais Hermione avait lancé un « Expelliarrmus » (qui eut pour effet de le désarmer bien entendu, Hermione réussit toujours ses sortilèges vous croyez quoi ahahah !) ce qui lui attira tous les regards à présent. Elle n'avait su comprendre son propre réflexe. La sonnerie retentit puis les élèves circulaires pour se rendre au cours suivant.

-Hermione pour l'amour de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Dit Blaise.

-Excuse-moi, euh… c'est juste parce que tu allais mettre une raclé à Malefoy et tu aurais eu des… des ennuis, fabula-t-elle.

-Ah… Alors merci ma Mione, enfin merci pour lui ahahah ! Dit-il en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue, ce qui ne déclencha aucune pigmentation sur ses pommettes !

Hermione continua son chemin, puis fut soudain stoppée par Drago.

-Je te signale quand même que j'ai était bercé dans le monde magique depuis ma naissance par conséquent je sais me servir d'une baguette… !

-Cela ne relève d'aucun mérite vu que moi j'ai était élevée par des parents qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques et je sais aussi bien que toi me servir d'une baguette…

-Pourquoi tu es intervenue alors ?

-Mauvaise fois à la vie à la mort !

-Pfffff… En plus d'être Miss-je-sais-tout tu es Miss-je-me-mêle de tout, c'est aberrant…

-Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?! T'as étais éduqué où ?! Pour qui tu te prends ?!

-Toi pour qui TU me prends surtout ! Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas où j'ai été élevé ! Tu croyais que j'allais te sauter dans les bras ?!

-Tu ne me connais pas…

-Ça c'est clair ! Et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal !

-Espèce de…

-Sang-de-Bourbe ? T'as rien d'autre dans ton registre, aussi sinistre soit-il ?!

Ils se dévisagèrent, Drago aimait ou n'aimait pas, il ne savait pas mais en tout cas il entendait battre son cœur de plus en plus vite, ce qui l'effrayé, ressentir de telles vibration sortant de sa poitrine n'était pas bon signe, si ?

-Hey Mione, qu'est-ce que euh… tu fais ? Dit Harry qui venait d'arriver dans le couloir.

-…

-Tiens tiens, Malefoy… dit le survivant d'un air agacé tout en fixant le blond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça, tu veux me vouer un culte peut-être ? Dit Malefoy en prenant un ton impérieux.

-Dégage ! Vociféra Harry.

-Toi dégage ! Va retrouver Weasmoche et pars avec ta s… hum… ton idiote d'amie… dit Drago en se ravisant, croyant avoir trouvé **L'**insulte du millénaire… *Saint Potter, toujours là quand il faut !* se dit Malefoy en lançant un regard haineux aux deux silhouettes qui partaient.

-J'approuve ta sagesse Harry, comment ça se fait que tu ne lui as pas tenu tête, dit Hermione.

-Il faut que je vous parle à toi et à Ron, c'est capital.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et y trouvèrent Ron.

-Bon, j'ai besoin de vous, commença Harry, puis il leur expliqua tout : du souvenir à sa mission.

-Ils sont vraiment à Poudlard ?! dit Ron ébranlé.

-Oui, alors est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider à les retrouver, parce que là c'est la galère…

-Oui bien sûr ! dirent Hermione et Ron en chœur.

-Merci beaucoup, surtout n'en parlez à personne.

-Compte sur nous. Dit Hermione.

Après cette révélation, chacun étaient avec ses pensées : *Le monde magique me surprendra toujours ! Je n'ai lu aucun livre sur cela…* avait pensé Hermione. *Que de révélations… Merlin que j'ai faim !* songeait Ron. *Heureusement qu'ils sont là !* se dit Harry.

-Salut les farfadets ! dit Ginny qui venait de rentrer dans la salle commune, tout en amenant son humeur joviale qui était naturelle chez elle.

-Tu étais où Gin' ? demanda Hermione.

-Dans les couloirs avec André, on a fait exploser une Bombabouse ahahah ! Y en avait partout c'était dégelasse ! Tu aurais vu la tête de Rusard !

-Avec André… ? Dit Hermione en se retournant vers Harry et Ron pour leur faire comprendre les hypothèses qu'elle essayait déjà d'échafauder.

Quand Ron et Harry comprirent enfin ils firent les gros yeux.

-Euh… c'est assez flippant quand vous me regardez tous en même temps… Bon je… je vais en cours de… je sais plus, bref à plus… dit-elle confuse.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Ron fit :

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que ma sœur et ce… cet imbécile de Serpentard sont les…

-Je te signal qu'il n'y a aucun Tabou sur le mot « inséparable »… remarqua Hermione.

-Nianianiania…

-Bref, vous venez les garçons, on va en cours de Métamorphoses, dit Hermione en prenant son sac.

Ils partirent tous les trois en direction de la salle du professeur McCgonagall. En traversant les couloirs, ils surprirent Pansy et Cormac, qui depuis peu avaient une bouche commune… Lorsque les deux amants reprirent la notion du temps, ils découvrirent la présence d'intrus, Pansy redevint celle qu'Hermione connaissait, arrogante…

-Qu'est-ce qui y a Granger ?! dit Parkinson.

Hermione resta déconfite devant la réaction de son ennemie, elle avait cru la seconde passée qu'elle détenait une faiblesse de cet être (un être ? où ça ?!) qu'elle aurait tant confondue avec Bellatrix Lestrange… Les moments d'absences d'Hermione commençaient à se faire ressentir.

-Euh… je…

-Tu vas finir vieille fille ou quoi ahaha ! Ricanait Pansy.

-QUOI ?! PANSY TU COMMENCES SERIEUSEMENT A ME SOULER ! Tu es une peste vicieuse et toi Cormac, tu es pathétique !

-Baisse d'un ton veux-tu ?! Dit McClaggen qui « se mettait à table ».

-Tu peux t'occuper de tes affaires et rester dans ton monde de débiles s'il te plaît ?! Dit Hermione en s'énervant, ce qui inquiété Ron et Harry.

-Tu te sens pousser des ailes ou quoi Granger ?! Dit le bien-aimé de Pansy.

A cette réflexion des plus enfantines qui soit, il y eut un moment de silence où tout le monde se regardait, comme pour analyser la phrase de Cormac.

-Wouaw wouaw wouaw wouaw wouaw… Tes goûts m'étonneront toujours Pansy ! Dit Hermione.

-Toi… ! Commença Cormac.

-Laisse-moi régler ça Corminou… chuchota Pansy à celui-ci.

Hermione ne put se retenir, elle se laissa aller. A présent son visage ruisselait de larmes, elle n'avait pu les contenir plus longtemps, c'est au mot « Corminou » qu'elle avait craqué… Pansy se sentait honteuse, cela lui avait échappé, c'était devenu une habitude de l'appeler ainsi… Elle voulait rester digne, elle partit en prenant la main de son amoureux sous les rires de Ron, Harry et surtout Hermione. Oui, les larmes ici symbolisées le fou-rire dont ils n'arrivaient pas à se débarrasser ! Le trio arriva finalement au cours mené à bien par leur directrice de maison.

-Bien, à la fin de l'année, vous devrez passer vos A.S.P.I.C. Cette année est donc PRIMORDIALE ! Nous devons voir tout le programme et cette année, pardonnez mon insistance sur ce mot, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de revenir sur des choses qui ont été vu par le passé et…

-Pff…. S.O.S

-Oui, vous ne croyez pas si bien dire Mr. Crabbe…

-Quoi ? Y a de la Sauce O Snargalouf ?!

-Moi qui avais cru que vous étiez tombé au plus profond, vous semblez creuser encore… dit Minerva. Je parlais du bouton situais en haut à droite de votre bureau qui veulent dire Save Our Souls Mr. Crabbe… Lorsque vous pressez ce bouton, une note vous ai immédiatement transmise et vous donne l'explication qu'il vous manque… dans votre cerveau, si vous en avez un bien entendu dit-elle en se retournant vers Crabbe.

-Pssst Herm' ! Chuchota Harry.

-Hum ?

-Tu ne ressens rien ?

-…

Elle ne répondit pas, encore une fois… Elle avait la vision d'une chambre forte, où il y avait grand nombre de richesse mais un seul objet la possédée…

-Ahahahah ! On dirait bien que Granger se passe d'écouter votre cours professeur ! Dit la voix lointaine de Drago.

Elle revint à la réalité, à Poudlard, dans la salle de classe et vit que le professeur McCgonagall était penchée sur son bureau.

-Et moi Mr. Malefoy, je me passe bien de vos commentaires ! affirma-t-elle.

-Veuillez m'excuser professeur, je ne me sens pas très…

-Bien, allez à l'infirmerie Miss Granger et… Oh Mr. Potter accompagnez la s'il vous pait.

Harry et Hermione sortirent de la salle.

-Sûre que tu n'as rien ressenti ?

-Par le Saint Patronus du Saint Merlin, Harry ! On va à l'infirmerie pour quoi à ton avis ?! Non je n'ai rien ressentis bon sang !

-OK OK !

-Euh… excuses-moi…

-C'est rien…

Quand ils furent arrivés devant la dite infirmerie, les maux d'Hermione s'étaient dissipés… Ils décidèrent donc de retourner en classe.

-Fais attention cette fois, dit Harry.

La brunette allait reprendre sa place à côté de Ron mais Lavander Brown n'avait cru au retour d'Hermione et avait pris sa place. Elle se retourna vers Harry d'un air de dire « Elle perd pas son temps » (j'ai franchement hésité avec « Elle se fait pas chiée »)

Hermione dût se mettre au fond de la salle pour ne pas relancer d'autres belles paroles avec cette chère et généreuse Lavander…

*Harry veut que je sente quoi ?!* pansa Hermione en dévisageant Ron… *Aaah ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'il veut parler de Lavander et Ronald ! Merlin, le monde va mal sans toi…*

*C'est vraiment triste pour Granger ahahahah ! Matter Brown et Weasmoche ! Quel affreux mélange cela ferait entre Weasy et Grangy ! Par la barbe de Merlin, beurck ! Un mix d'une Sang-de-Bourbe et un traître à son sang ! Pauvres gosses ! Faut que j'arrête, je parle comme mon père… C'est d'autant plus écœurant…* songea Malefoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Actions ! Réactions…**

-Bon, il est sérieux là ?! Dit Hermione exaspérée alors qu'elle attendait Ron avec Harry à la sortit de la salle de métamorphoses.

-Oh ça va Mione… tenta désespérément Harry pour la calmer.

-Non ça ne va pas ! Ecoute, je suis désolée mais je vais au cours de Rogue, toi si tu veux attendre Monsieur le Bourreaux des Cœurs, je te souhaite bien de la patience !

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Hermione se languissait d'être en potion pour ne plus voir la tête de belette de Ron. Elle voyait bien que Harry essayait de la maitriser, mais cela l'enragée encore plus, pour elle il était ENCORE une fois du côté de Ron…

-Hey, Mione !

-… Hermione se retourna vers son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que Blaise.

-Tu as l'air d'être d'une humeur massacrante…

-Pas de commentaires, merci !

-Ok…

Voilà enfin quelqu'un qui n'insistait pas, Merlin existe ! Quand elle arriva au rang qui était devant le cachot, elle aperçut Parvati, seule… Elle décida d'aller la voir, elle devait en avoir marre de supporter les caprices de Lavender… Dès que Miss Brown était avec Mr. Belette, Parvati ne devait plus existait…

-Salut Parvati… dit Hermione d'un ton de condoléances.

-Salut ! Dit la jeune indienne, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Euh… ça va ?

-Oh oui !

-Ah… qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ?

-Eux ! Regarde-les ! Ils sont trop choux ! Mais regarde Mione ! Dit-elle en les montrant du doigt avec une excitation qu'on aurait pu ressentir lors d'un concert, ou bien d'autres occasions…

-J'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces âneries… dit Hermione sombrement en entrant dans la salle.

-Pfffff…. Arrêtes avec ta jalousie à deux noises ! Dit Parvati avec un regard dur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas et une voix rogue.

Les pensées de Drago furent quelque peu agitées cette nuit-là… Il cernait une forme ovale, qui se prolongeait en un manche… *Une casserole ? Non, c'est rond…* se dit-il. Il s'approchait et y percevait des piques… *Un hérisson ?* Il entendait raisonner les battements d'un cœur… ou d'une âme perdue… Il caressa l'objet encore inconnu. *Aïe ! Bravo Dray, toujours aussi crétin ! Mon cerveau reptilien n'est pas en éveille et ooooh…*

« Sot tu as été, puni tu es, dorénavant, sage tu sauras… »

*C'est quoi cette ineptie encore ?! Mais ce n'est pas un hérisson, c'est… !*

« My best friend told me what you did last night  
Left me sleepin' in my bed  
I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead.

Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go»

BANG !

La radio des sorciers venait de s'allumer et Drago avait pris la première chose qu'il y avait sur sa table de nuit, qui était un peigne. Il était l'heure de se lever…

-Absurdité de radio ! Sans ça j'aurais pu voir… dit-il en s'interrompant alors qu'il venait de se baisser pour ramasser son instrument à dents serrées qui lui démêlait sa tignasse blonde chaque matin. Une brosse ?! Mais oui c'est ça ! reprit-il.

-WAKE ME UP BEFORE YOU euh… Tu as arrêté la musique… dit Goyle tout droit sorti de la salle de bain en petite tenue…

Drago retomba dans son lit et se mit à hurler de rire tant la scène était comique ! Heureusement pour Goyle que le dortoir était vide, déjà qu'on se moquait de lui continuellement pour sa débilité qui se vaut, il faut le dire, à peu de chose avec celle de Cormac, alors ça en plus c'est le suicide assuré !

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et Hermione allait les passer chez ses parents.

-Bon courage pour les insérables Harry, et euh… Joyeux Noël, dit Hermione sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard.

-Merci, toi aussi, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas attendre Ron ? Il ne va pas tarder, il est censé accompagner Lavender…

-NON ! Il m'agace ! Quand j'étais avec Blaise je ne vous laissez pas en plan !

-Ça c'est clair, il restait tout le temps avec toi, par conséquent avec nous ! Enfin bref, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient ensemble…

-Ca ne tardera pas !

-Pourquoi leur relation te dérange-t-elle tant ?

-Ca m'énerve, tu as une mission importante, il t'a fait la promesse de t'aider et à la place de cela il… batifole avec Brown… Oh non les voilà ! Bises Harry ! Dit-elle en s'engouffrant dans un wagon.

Le train était bondé ! Hermione errait à présent, nageant dans une foule étouffante. Bienheureusement, elle n'avait pas pris sa malle mais rien que deux sacs où étaient réuni quelques habits dans l'un et ses cours dans l'autre. Soudain, elle réalisa que si elle faisait un pas un plus,(ce qui n'était pas possible vu la masse de personne qui avait décidait de prendre le train cette année pour les fêtes) elle trébucherait car ses lacets étaient défaits. Malheur à elle, elle avait eu une idée des plus ingénieuse… Non seulement elle était compressait, mais en plus quelqu'un venait de la percuter en plein dans le dos !

-AOUTCH ! Gémit-elle.

-Aaaaaaah ! Cria la personne encore méconnue qui était en train de tomber de tout son poids.

Hermione releva la tête, une expression meurtrière sur le visage et découvrit avec colère que l'auteur de cette douleur qui allait s'éterniser et se transformer en un bleu bien large, était Drago Malefoy qui restait totalement abruti à la scène qui venait de se produire. Il commença à se relever et Hermione, piquée au vif lui attrapa la main d'un geste bourru pour ce redresser et observa Malefoy dans le plus profond de ses prunelles.

Elle le regarda de façon à ce que par cet échange visuel il se sente pitoyable, inintéressant, méprisable et surtout méprisé ! Tout cela en seul regard… Oui, Hermione Granger avait de l'ambition et elle avait raison ! Tout à coup Malefoy se sentit dépourvu de toute once d'arrogance, aucun mot ne lui venait, ce moment était si horrible, qu'il se dit que la mort en elle-même ou le baisé du détraqueur était moins affligeant que ça…

Voyant que son souhait, aussi inespéré soit-il, s'était exaucé, elle se demanda si elle ne venait pas pratiquait la Légimencie ou autre… Toute la culpabilité qu'un être humain pouvait ressentir se pressa en elle et embuèrent ses yeux. Quand le champ visuel fut rompu, ils se rendirent compte que la foule d'élèves c'était dissipée et qu'à présent il ne restait plus qu'eux dans le couloir du wagon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Dit le préfet en chef qui portait le nom de Nigel.

-Ecoute gamin, occupes toi de tes affaires ok ?

-Venez, suivez-moi, il reste encore de la place dans le compartiment du fond, expliqua Nigel qui faisait mine de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque peu agréable de Drago.

Ils suivirent Nigel, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'arrête.

-Quoi ?! Le seul compartiment où il reste de la place c'est celui des préfets ?! S'étrangla Drago.

-Bah oui… affirma Nigel, plus qu'intimidait.

-Super… Une garderie… Souffla le beau serpentard, faussement enjoué.

Hermione se retenait de ne pas lui lancer ses sacs dans la figure ! Ils entrèrent et virent les deux préfets de quatrième année de Serdaigle qui refaisaient l'organisation des heures d'ouvertures et de fermetures de la bibliothèque… Il y avait également un des préfets de Serpentard, qui était Blaise Zabini. Quand il vit Drago, Blaise se leva d'un bon et quitta la cabine aussitôt.

-Bon, je vais continuer mon tour de garde… informa Nigel.

Comme réponse, Drago éleva son pouce à la place de dire « Ouais, c'est cool… », d'un air de dire qu'il s'en fichait éperdument. Hermione avait pris la place de Blaise et Drago s'était installé sur la banquette opposait, face au deux Serdaigles qui étaient côte à côte. Au bout de dix minutes, Drago était exaspéré des piaillements incessant de ceux qui représenté la maison de Rowena Serdaigle.

-CA SUFFIT, VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI ?! S'énerva Malefoy.

Les préfets restèrent niais devant le blond qui était en surchauffe. Hermione secouait la tête comme pour exprimer « Il est fou à lier ! ». Les petits aigles se levèrent et partirent, laissant Hermione seule avec Drago.

-Quoi ?! Agressa Malefoy en désignant d'un signe de tête Hermione qui le regardait de travers.

Elle décida que l'ignorance ne ferait pas de mal à Drago et sur ce, ne lui répondit pas.

-Pffffff…, Malefoy la fixa longuement avant de reprendre.

Tiens, tu t'es vêtue de tes habits moldus ! Ahahahahah !

Hermione quitta son journal pour regarder Drago des pieds à la tête et de la tête aux pieds, tout cela avec un regard (un peu sur-joué mais convaincant quand même) assez arrogant.

-Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Tu n'aimes pas mon nouveau polo ? Ricana-t-il.

-Eh bien, je trop que les polos ça fais très rugbyman et toi tu es gringalet alors ça ne te vas pas du tout…

-Ça ne va pas qu'aux rugbymans ! Dit-il en touchant son polo. Et je ne suis pas gringalet ! Je suis fin et musclé ! Répondit-il en se redressant.

-Oh, tu sais ce que sont les rugbymans ? Et excuses-moi mais, toi musclé ?!

-Oui, c'est André qui m'a expliqué, il est fan… OUAIS je suis musclé !

-Tu sais que c'est un sport moldu le rugby ?

Ecoute si tu le dis… Il en faut au moins un qui y croit !

-Oui je le sais, ils ont inventé un truc qui n'est pas naze, c'est bien ! Applaudit-il.

Ca y est, je t'ai cerné Granger ! Tu fais tout ça pour que je me mette torse nu c'est bien ça, hein ? Dit-il d'un air sournois.

Hermione se sentit rougir à cette pensée… Voilà qui devenait gênant, le pire c'est qu'elle n'y avait vraiment pas songé !

-Je ne te voyais pas comme ça Granger !

-Mais tu ne t'arrêtes donc JAMAIS ou quoi de dire des bêtises ?! Pourquoi j'aurais envie de voir une autre partir de ton corps, j'en ai déjà bien assez avec ta tête ! Pourquoi j'aurais envie de voir torse nu un gars qui ne m'a même pas remercié parce que son meilleur ami allait le blessé et qu'il ne s'est même pas excusé alors qu'il m'a littéralement cassé le dos ! Si j'avais vraiment envie de te toucher, ce serait pour te mettre la gifle que tu n'as jamais eu mais que tu mérites ! Tu impressionnes peut-être tes condisciples ou certains professeurs mais moi non !

Ils se dévisagèrent… Leurs regards étaient glacials. Cela faisait tomber des flocons de neige à l'intérieur du compartiment puis, le froid s'immisça complètement. Le train ralentit, ralentit, ralentit. Il s'arrêta à son entrée en gare. Drago et Hermione se relevèrent en même temps et quittèrent le train sans aucune parole.

-Hermione ! Cria la mère de celle-ci en agitant la main.

La belle Gryffondor sauta dans les bras de sa mère, son père et fut étonné de ne pas répéter la même action pour son frère qui était absent.

-Où est John ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oh, chez sa petite amie, dit Madame Granger avec fierté dans sa voix.

-Ah très bien, il s'est enfin trouvé quelqu'un ! Ahahah ! Il a lâché sa play, je n'en reviens pas !

-Oui, Johnny a gagné en maturité tu sais ! Affirma Monsieur Granger.

Derrière ses parents, Hermione vit Drago rentrer chez lui seul…

PDV Drago :

Elle a plutôt de la chance Granger, ses parents ont l'air fort sympathique, quant aux miens, ils ont été conviés chez un des amis de longue date de mon père, qui bien sûr est mangemort sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! En gros je rentre seul… Pfffff… je sens que ça va être long ! Noël avec tante Bella… cette garce… Ça promet d'être enrichissant… De quoi on va bien pouvoir parler… ? De ma future marque ou plutôt de mon suicide assuré ! Ou bien de la façon dont elle a torturé et tué ces dernières victimes ? Tante Bella raconte tout avec détaille et passion, ce qui est plutôt bien, car une fois le moment venu, je la dénoncerais au ministère !

J'ai un dossier en béton, j'ai des noms (ceux de ses victimes comme ceux de ses complices !) et j'ai des PREUVES ! Cette folle me les a donné elle-même ! Quand elle tue des personnes, (oui ça arrive que ce soit des animaux) elle leur prend toujours quelque chose leur ayant appartenus, des sortes de trophées au final ! Et un jour, elle m'a offert la baguette de l'un d'eux pour que je m'en serve comme de rechanges au cas où je casserai ou perdrai la mienne… Ah ! Me voilà chez moi ! Le manoir Malefoy… Y a encore des sombrâles mais moins que la dernières fois !

Comment je les vois ? Cette même tante oui je sais, toujours et encore elle mais je peux vous assurer qu'il y a pas mal de choses à dire sur son cas qui est assez… flippant a tué devant moi une de ses proies… Je vous explique, elle avait organisé un de mes anniversaire et avait engagé (enfin c'est ce que j'avais cru à l'époque) un sorcierclown (je vous laisse imaginer mon âge), mais mon intelligence m'a fait comprendre que cet homme était sous l'effet du sortilège de l'Impérium… Le spectacle ne convenait pas à ma tante et elle a lancé un Avada Kedavra, sous mon regard d'enfant… Elle a été plutôt indulgente enfaîte !

Elle aurait pu d'abord lui infliger le sortilège Doloris avant qu'il ne rejoigne le royaume des morts. Ça aurait fait les trois sorts impardonnables en un jour ! Elle a dut se dire que les infiltrés au ministère ne pourrait pas tous les faire disparaître ! Une vie de rêve quoi… Tiens, ma mère m'a laissé une assiette dans laquelle se trouve du poulet à la farce de… de belette ahahah ! Weasmoche me suit à la trace on dirait ! Y a un mot aussi, je reconnais là l'écriture soigné et élégante de ma mère.

« _Bonjour mon Drago,_

_J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage. Nous ne rentrerons pas tard, je t'ai fait des cookies que tu peux exceptionnellement manger dans ta chambre…_

_Une infinité de baisés,_

_Maman. »_

Je sentis que mes joues étaient tâtées des baisés de ma mère. Une femme merveilleuse, la meilleure du monde en fin de compte. Intelligente et sage, elle avait appartenue à la maison de Serdaigle que j'avais tant convoité à ma première année à Poudlard, mais au vint, j'appartenais à Serpentard. Je montais les marches qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Je pris le couloir de gauche et arriva sur le seuil de mon antre, ma chambre, les mains dans les poches et avec une certaines mélencolie. J'observais avec attention les photographies mouvantes qui étaient accrochaient au-dessus de mon lit. D'abord une, représentent mon père et ma mère le jour de leur union puis, une autre où j'étais avec mon ex-meilleur ami, Blaise…

Je sais tout de Blaise. Je sais pourquoi et comment mais j'ignore quand cela lui a traversé l'esprit… Pourquoi, pourquoi suis-je constamment entouré d'eux, ces personnes masquées et qui portent cette marque, son signe… A la fin, Hermione découvrira tout, la pauvre…

-Fin de la PDV Drago-

PDV Hermione :

Qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse de passer les vacances avec mes parents ! Et surtout de ne pas voir la salle face de Ronald Weasley ! Il me sort par les yeux ! Il me tarde de rencontrer la nouvelle petite-amie de mon grand frère. Lorsque nous arrivons, je vis la voiture de John… Je me pressa d'ouvrir la porte et trouva mon frère sur internet (une énième, je sais !) avec sa petite amie.

-Et elle existe aussi en six cylindres… se coupa mon frère dans sa phrase alors qu'i me vit débarquer.

-Hey hey hey ! Me lança mon geek favoris !

-Salut mon Jo ! Enchantée ! Dis-je en me retournant vers la nouvelle venue dans le cœur de mon frère.

-Salut, je suis Gwendoline, Gwendoline Fée, me dit la jeune femme.

-Je suis Hermione, me présentais-je.

-Bon alors ! Reprit John, en tapant dans ses mains. Tu ne nous as pas ramené un « copain » ? Me demanda mon frère qui m'agaçait déjà…

-Quoi ?! C'est plus fort que toi hein ? Dis-je.

-Même chez les sorciers tu ne trouves pas chaussures à ton pied ? Dit cet idiot tout naturellement devant sa copine !

-Pfffff… Des sorciers, n'importe quoi ahahah ! Dis-je pour couvrir la gaffe de mon imbécile de frère qui avait révélé l'existence de mon monde…

-Ah ! Non mais no stress sœurette ! C'est également une sorcière, me révéla-t-il en désignant Gwendoline.

Nom d'une chouette, mais il est complètement inconscient de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ! Je viens de réaliser un truc peu croyable… Harry m'a dit que la légende des « Inséparables » provenait d'un grimoire signé de la plume de Gwendoline Fée, qui est une sorcière… Qui est ou était d'ailleurs, parce que la copine de mon frère est soit un imposteur, elle est une femme d'un âge, on va dire plus mur qu'elle ne veut bien le laisser paraître ou une autre Gwendoline Fée… J'attendis que la soirée se passe, puis à l'écart je me lançais :

-Gwen, es-tu l'auteur des Inséparables ? Dis-je avec le plus grand sérieux qui soit.

-Ahahahah ! Je fais si vieille que ça ? Non, je n'ai pas 150ans ! Ricana-t-elle.

-Ah ok… Le polynectar ça existe tu sais… Et tu as un lien de parenté avec elle ou pas ?

-C'est ma grand-mère en effet.

-Harry Potter cherchent les Inséparables et je l'aide à accomplir cette tâche.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas là par hasard… Enfaîte je cherchais le moyen de le contacter ou de un de ses amis… Mais ça a pris lus de temps que prévu, j'ai rencontrais ton frère et de potion en chaudron… me conta-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement, un sourire accomplit sur son visage. Hum, hum, et donc ma grand-mère m'a demandé de retrouver Harry Potter pour l'aider.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-Ma grand-mère m'a tout apprit sur le sujet, puis j'ai reçu ses dons…

-Quels dons ? Demandais-je de plus en plus excitée à l'idée de pouvoir enfin prêter main forte à mon meilleur ami.

-Les sorciers peuvent ressentir ce que les Inséparables dégagent quand ils sont à moins de 5 kilomètres de distance. Moi je peux savoir qui ils sont mais que quand ils sont à cette même distance.

-Wouaaah ! Ça c'est génial ! Il faut que tu viennes à Poudlard !

-Oui, ton directeur comprendra, mais je ne peux pas jouer les étudiantes… J'ai 26ans comme ton frère…

-Ah… ouais… euh… stagiaire à la bibliothèque ?

-Oui ! En plus j'adore les livres, même si je ne vais pas là-bas pour ça !

Je la trouve cool ! C'est Harry qui va être content ! Je m'étire et là, c'est le drame… Ma douleur qui avait piqué un petit somme se réveilla… Malefoy est un malotru !


End file.
